1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fungicidal mixtures, more especially antimicrobial mixtures, containing quaternary ammonium compounds and iodopropynyloxy ethanol carbamate compounds.
2. Statement of Related Art
The use of quaternary ammonium halides as active components in antimicrobial preparations has long been known, see for example K. Lindner, Tenside-Textilhilfsmittel-Waschrohstoffe, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft mbH, Stuttgart 1964, page 984 and Kirk-Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Edition, Volume 19, John Wiley & Sons, New York/Chichester/Brisbane/Toronto/Singapore 1982, page 530. The use of iodopropynyloxy ethanol carbamates as bactericides and fungicides has also been known for some time, see for example German Application No. 32 16 895 A1.
In the field of disinfectants and preservatives, there is a need, both on environmental and on economic grounds, for active substances and combinations of active substances which develop adequate antimicrobial activity in low in-use concentrations. In this connection, not only new compounds, but also synergistic combinations of already know active substances are of interest.